Revelations
King Harmon Reeves stood at the Palace gates, he was surrounded by Paladins who were Saradominists, something which Harmon had inforced immediately. He had a large crowd gathered in front of him, the majority were Ardougne's residents, but some were travellers, including Tarqinder, Mark, Tony, Sir Raef and Meep the Gecko. "He won't be able to see us here!" Tony snapped, trying to push through the crowds in hopes of reaching the front so Harmon would notice him and the others. "Stop it Tony, we can greet him afterwards, this could be important to hear," Tarqinder snapped. King Harmon took one step forward to address the crowd, his Paladins close by him. "Ladies, gentlemen, children, I feel it my duty, as your King, to inform you of what is gonig on in the world, and I am afraid to say it is not good," Harmon announced. Murmurings began amongst the crowd, and the murmurs turned into conversations. "Is it Zamorakians?" Exclaimed a man with a longbow under his arm. "No, no. Rest assured, there is no Zamorakian activity in this city, and if there is, I shall terminate it immediately. Let me promise you now that Lathas can never get back to you, as he is in the depths of West Ardougne; the little world he created himself and tried to blame on Tyras. This matter, is a much bigger threat than money and gold and other treasures, and it will affect every man, woman and child not just in this city, but across the world. From Nardah to Edgeville, from Rellekka to Yanille!" Harmon exclaimed. The crowd fell silent, every eye was upon Harmon. "There is a threat that mankind or any other creature on this world can stop, and it's going to destroy this world, and there is nothing we can do but lessen the effect of it," Harmon continued. "Well tell us what it is!" Exclaimed the man with the longbow. "Last night, something terrible happened. It didn't take place anywhere near here, but similar things will happen here, I can assure you. Musa Point and Brimhaven were struck by a terrible storm, one which killed everything in its path. The whole of northern Karamja is flooding, and now not a single person, animal or tree stands alive there. Do you know what this is? It is freak weather! And it can happen anywhere, anytime. For all we know, tonight might see Varrock, or Falador, or Lumbridge, or here completely destroyed by a storm, with not one of us standing here alive. Every building would crumble and collapse under murky waters, and we'd become food to the sharks. So now I beg of you, to lessen the effect of all this, please stop burning fires and releasing smoke into the sky, for all this smoke is making it hotter, and any explorer will know that the hotter a place, the more storms, which is why Karamja was hit first. Think about it, though, we are not as cold as say, Ice Mountain, or Trollweiss, so we could very well be next. Unless we stop burning and burning, all of this city and everywhere around it will be washed underwater!" "If Saradomin looks down on us your Majesty, then why does he let this happen?" "Maybe this is the time, it has finally come; to stop relying on gods and fortune to save us, and to stand up on our feet and solve our own problems. Guthix gave us the greatest gift when he created man, a mind, now let us use this mind which Saradomin has nurtured throughout Guthix's absence, and use it to make a better kingdom! And then maybe it will be fit for the gods to walk on once again." The crowd broke into applause, and then proceeded to put out a small fire which had been left burning near the Palace, and Harmon smiled, and gave a nod of approval. "That's it, it's all making sense now!" Raef exclaimed. "What is?" Mark asked. "I believe he means the whole situation with the storms and fish, am I right?" Tarqinder asked. "Yes you are Tarqinder, yes you are. Now I think those sea creatures understand what is going on with these storms and that they flood the land, and it's helping them capture and capture more of our world! These aren't random attacks, these creatures are taking revenge on us! And they have good reason to, for all we do is take water to drink, and kill the creatures to eat and then let our own waste out into the sea. Oh my Saradomin; they must hate us!" Raef exclaimed. As the crowd surrounding the group began to disband and do Harmon's bidding, Raef, Tarqinder, Mark, Tony and Meep dashed towards King Harmon who was walking back into his Palace. A Paladin stepped in front of them. "Stop right there Sirs," the Paladin ordered. "It's important, and we know King Harmon. Your Majesty! It is me Tarqinder!" Tarqinder yelled at Harmon as he headed inside his Palace. Upon hearing Tarqinder's name, he turned around and marched straight back to here he had given his speech. "Tarqinder!" Harmon exclaimed with a smile upon his face. "And Mark Theobald, the one who saved my life, I cannot thank you enough! And Tony de Fillo, and who is this?" Harmon pointed at Raef. "Why, I am Sir Raef, of Falador! Good friend of Sir Vyvin and Sir Amik himself, I had dinner with your advisors only last week, it was a splendid-" Raef was interrupted. "Not now Raef, your Majesty-" Tarqinder was interrupted. "Please Tarqinder, call me Harmon," Harmon said. "Fine then, Harmon, I am here to warn you that your life is in danger. We have just sailed from Port Sarim across dangerous waters to here today, to warn you of something as bad as the freak weather. It's known as the Sealife Army." "Oh my, I think you'd better come inside..." ---- "I was contacted recently, by something. It was the strangest thing I had ever had to endure. It wasn't a human, oh no. I thought it was a demon, and I even accused it of being Zamorakian. But the creature just laughed in my face, mocking Zamorak's facial hair. A Zamorakian wouldn't insult his own god, not even as a joke!" "That facial hair... its wild!" Tony nodded with a smile. "Anyway, he asked me to join him or perish in his new world. Naturally, I asked 'what new world', and he replied 'One day, Gielinor will cease to spin and the animals will reclaim what was once theirs'. I refused, he shot lightning from his fingers at me, killed a few guards and left. This memory will haunt me forever. The creature was like the invention of a mad scientist..." "Harmon, I'm afraid the sea creatures want to take over" Tarqinder concluded. "I know. I've been researching, and found several reports of mysterious sea-related deaths. Post mortems also reveal that the bodies had traced of tenetacle suckers, or something similar. Then, the other day, an old friend of mine is stabbed by a swordfish on a fishing trip!" "Theres not much we can do-" Tarqinder added. "I know, most of the creatures are protected by laws. And no government officials or monarchs would believe this story. That is why I have my best lawyers finding a loop-hole in the agreements!" "Wait a minute, you've beaten us to taking action?" Tony said, disgusted. "While Falador and the rest of the world sit about bringing in as much money as they can, me and my advisors researched into this underwater threat, as well as all these storms. There is however, much more to come, so using logic and studying we can plan ahead for these disasters, but as long as these fires burn and coal is used too often, then we shall certainly face much worse problems. The Lumbridge Swamp is flooding at this minute, and Castle Wars could be next, as the castles are very close to both an overflowing river and the southern coast." "Oh my Saradomin," Mark said, looking out of the window in the direction of Falador. "Tomorrow night is the Falador Parade, there'll be the most fires in any one place in a year!" "The weather is hostile, and this event could trigger a disastrous storm worse than that which hit Musa Point. There are a lot more people living in Asgarnia than Karamja, and you Mark, are going to have to stop it." "What about me?" Tarqinder asked. "No Tarqinder, I need you here. You see, the sea slugs are growing in number at Witchaven nearby, and a minor assalut could be imminent. Minor for the sea life army however is extremely dangerous in terms of human warfare," Harmon announced. "We'll be back in seconds if we take teleportation tablets-" "No, for this festival won't be stopped in a few minutes, will it? And these damn sea slugs will strike tomorrow night, I even asked the Seers of their nearby village, and they stated that a there shall be swords raised tonight, and then blood will stain the floor tomorrow." "But this would have happened even if we hadn't have arrived, so how would you have thought them off without us, may I ask?" "The Seers mentioned you would be on your way, but I did not expect you so soon, which is why I was surprised to see you, but now both you and Tony are here, as well as your gecko, and might I say what a splendid creature he is! So now you are both here, we can come up with some sort of strategy." "This is just like the battle of Ardougne all over again, isn't it?" Tony asked. "Yes, I'm afraid it is." "People died in huge numbers that time, and I'm not prepared to lose more friends, so might I suggest that you really think about a battle before going straight into it, your Majesty?" "I know there was death, but it cannot be avoided. Tell me, how many died at the battle of Ardougne, Mr. de Fillo?" "Hundreds. Including Dancus, Henry and Bandano." "Just think how many will die if we don't fight, not hundreds, but thousands. Anything human will be eradicated immediately, and then they may even kill every other living creature." "Who will die next though? Me? Tarqinder? Mark? Raef? Farrell? Darako? Jake? The wizards? Veedi? The list goes on!" "I do not know, but I know if we don't fight that everyone you mentioned will die within days." "Hold on, isn't Lobstorr in with this army?" Tarqinder asked. "Yes, he's a commander," Harmon announced gravely. "Turning against our allies, now that will be strange," Tony said. "Excuse me, I am still here you know!" Raef exclaimed. "Yes, Sir Raef?" Harmon asked. "Your Majesty, may I accompany Mark to Falador to prevent the unspeakable damage which will occur?" "Ah yes, you are a friend of both Amik and Vyvin! You will be of much use to us! You could stop this Raef, and then you may live up to your title." "Then go. Time is not on your side!" Harmon said, passing some tele-tabs. "No time for goodbyes. Mark. Emotion is a sign of weakness!" Tony nodded, and saluted him. Tarqinder followed suite, and Mark and Raef disappeared in purple smoke. "Do you think they can survive?" Tarqinder asked. "Falador is too inland for the Oceanic Empire, but that won't stop them" Tony replied gravely. "Oceanic Empire?" Tarqinder and Harmon said at the same time. "You think Sharkros is gonna stick with the name 'Sealife army'? No! In case you didn't notice, hes planning to take over the world! I hid in his chamber, and heard him talking about conquering the next moon! Hes insane!" "Calm down Tony" Harmon said. Tony just smirked. "In the face of global crisis, calming down isn't an option..." ---- King Harmon had gone to fetch some beverages, and Tarqinder and Tony had been left to sit in the throne room alone. "That's the spot where Dancus was killed," Tony noted. "I remember. I can't believe he's stuck wandering as a ghost. Must be lonely, not able to fully interact at times. I wonder where he went," Tarqinder said. "He didn't get to finish his sentence, he claimed Saradomin had given him the temporary ability of speaking to mortlas without an amulet, but he still wanted to return to full life. He was heading north the last time he appeared, somewhere like the Wilderness I suppose." "I wonder if we'll ever see him again." "Maybe, but I wouldn't count on it." Harmon returned to the room with bottles of Asgarnian wine. "I think you two should drink up, you'll need the energy for tonight," Harmon said. "You said the attack is tomorrow night," Tony snapped. "Yes, yes, but tonight I need you two to send out warning to Seer's Village and Hemenster, and they're welcome to stay here in Ardougne if they are worried." "What about Catherby?" "Catherby has been abandoned, there's a nasty group of snapping turtles nesting there, and they're assisting the Oceanic Empire as well." "Well then, next stop is Hemenster," Tarqinder stated. Category:Gielinor stories Category:Gielinor Volume Two chapters